The disclosure is directed to a ready-to-assemble bed foundation. More specifically, the bed foundation includes a pair of exterior side beams connectable to a pair of transverse end members having openings. The foundation also includes an interior beam between the side beams having opposing end portions configured to engage the openings in the transverse end members.
Ready-to-assemble bed foundations are known. Many are expensive and difficult to assemble, while others are of the type having a solid panel immediately below a mattress or box spring. These panels are often bulky or otherwise not suited to cost-effective shipping and storage. Other prior art foundations prevent access to the area below the mattress for storage, or do not provide for the addition of a slipcover. Thus, the prior art has not adequately addressed the need for a ready-to-assembly bed foundation that is economical to manufacture and easy to assemble, provides a comfortable yet stable support, permits access to a storage area under the bed, and provides for the addition of a slipcover.